So What?
by Hyuuga no Shiranai
Summary: Crossover time! A nothimselfSasuke sends him and two others on a little vacation to the fuedal era. Who are they to meet first but InuYasha and his gang? And we all know how InuYasha will take three ninja who are at a skill to laugh at his Testuaiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh oh...I have done it again...formed another idea for another fanfiction while I still have other to update...Hey...can't douse creativity ne?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha**

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke! Why the heck do we have to be up so early?" A whining orange clad ninja asked, one hand closed and rubbing his fist and the other holding a slightly heavy travel pack, the blue straps being dragged slowly across the overgrown grass that was common around Konoha the day before most people had time to cut their lawns. This sleepy ninja did not understand why the villagers didn't just douse the blades in gasoline and light a match or do a fire jutsu; that way you didn't have to get sweaty over something as pointless as mowing the lawn. Nonetheless no one was going to take the wonderfully sweet advice of the idiotic fifteen year old Konoha ninja, Uzamaki Naruto. In front of the loud mouth, ever silent Uchiha Sasuke was quietly taking time before asking the question. He did not need to tell his friend where they were going yet. And just where was the youngest of the remaining Uchiha taking his usually loud energetic friend at three in the morning when the stars were still twinkling their life away?

Slowly but surely they came upon the gates that was the only entrance and exit for the Konoha village…or at least the most easily accessibly. By the time they had gone through the tall wooden gates, Naruto had been shaken from his sleepy state and was now becoming aware of his current surroundings. Batting away some flying mosquitoes, Naruto's hand paused as he laid eyes on a figure who was waiting outside the Village of the Hidden Leaves. This gave a female mosquito just enough time to start to get into Naruto's blood stream had not a strand of sediments slap it against the skin, killing the prospective insect mother. Cool eyes looked at both of the Konoha boys before landing on Uchiha Sasuke for a few moments.

"What the heck was so urgent, Uchiha Sasuke?" The cool voice of Sabaku no Gaara filled the early morning air, the strand of sediment that had killed the mosquito trailing back to the sand crafted gourd on the Sand ninja's back. Glinting in the moonlight was the sand head protector tied around one of his arms, his skin rather dull in the night air. Naruto looked in amazement at the suna ninja before him.

"Ne…I wish I was always awake like you, Gaara. Then I wouldn't be so tired right now. Where the heck _are _we going Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly at the prospecting Hokage's comment before he sighed and went back to normal. You couldn't hate Naruto for being Naruto, now could you? **(an: I know I can't)** The boy from the fan clan kept on walking, leading his companions to a deserted area not far from the Konoha city limits. Had Naruto been his normal self he would have scared off all of the birds sleeping happily in a tree and would have bugged Gaara and Sasuke to death; asking Gaara how the heck did he get here so quickly, not getting that wherever the Uchiha was taking them was a planned event and that he had wanted Gaara to come along. Questions of 'are we there yet?' would had floated over duck-tail boy's head until he would rather kill Naruto than bring him along on this special trip, this special mission. Thus…that was why this trio was walking at three in the morning. By now it was 3: 15 a.m. to be more certain.

Stopping, Sasuke did a few hand symbols. Naruto was about to explode as they lasted forever, one hand sign after another. Had the Uchiha Sasuke really dragged him out of bed and Gaara from his village just for this? But surely enough something else was happening as the hand symbols were being performed. A glowing portal was being opened, the shape was elliptical…to be more precise and oblate spheroid. The hand seals done, Sasuke turned to his friends who were currently hiding their eyes behind their hands in fear of blindness. Grabbing their free arm, Sasuke pushed them inside the portal before he himself jumped in. The sickening weightless sensation fell over the boys as they were surrounding by a free fall sensation. If Naruto had not been awake before he was surely now, screaming his head off to the point where sand covered his mouth in an attempt to gain some silence. Finally, the group fell…on top of a group of people; Naruto on a boy with a red robe, Gaara on a monk in purple clothing, and last but not least Sasuke on a woman with a huge boomerang that jutted hard in the Uchiha's back. Angry, the person that had been forced to the ground unsuspectingly by Naruto jumped off, sending the ninja flying and landing on his butt a few meters away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A loud eighteen year old yelled, looking at Naruto. Silver hair flowed restlessly around his body and pointed at Naruto a humongous sword glinted in the morning sun. Gaara got off of the monk but didn't bother to help him up and Sasuke groaned as he was thrust off the woman.

"What the heck are we doing here?" the Uchiha asked, rubbing his head.

* * *

**Well...here is the prologue...first chapter due to come as soon as I can write it (I have other fanfics to update...I'm such a procrastinator ") Reviews would be nice As would critiques!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, the Authoress Hyuuga no Shiranai is back with a vengence. I am getting sick of how short all my chapters so I vow that this will be the last short chapter that I EVER write. Crystal? Crystal. **

"What do you mean you don't know how we got here!" Naruto, loud and well…orange, shouted at his teammate with a furious look on his face. If looks could kill, Sasuke's soul would have departed from his body right here and he would have been shot at the firey depths of the Earth's core faster than Captain Jack Sparrow can down rum. As for the Uchiha…he had just woken up and had no idea what was going on and then went on to proceed to blame Naruto for them being outside. And thus a series of shouting and fighting ensued to which Gaara, getting sick of what was happening, calmed everything down with a murderous look in his eyes and the unleashing of his sand from his gourd. Boy did that shape up these two teammates real quick and actually allowed some words to come in from…

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" InuYasha yelled, angry at the fact that not only had he just been a cushion for a human but also that his sensitive ears then had to endure their noisy shouting afterwards. Kagome's sits were better than what these two had done in their first five minutes here. With this, Sasuke and Naruto looked at him, having completely forgotten about him and the fact that they had an audience looking at their fight. They were looking him over and from what they could tell he was several years older than their selves but they became puzzled at his ears as well as his clothing style. In fact…all of their clothing seemed weird. Kagome, who was standing in the back of the group holding Shippo (and being thankful that InuYasha was not carrying her) took this time of silence to introduce herself to the newcomers as well as get some information about them.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. The one with the ears is InuYasha, this is my arms is Shippo, the one in purple is Miroku (be thankful your men), and that over there is Sango with Kirara at her feet." Kagome said cheerfully, only to find that she was being completely ignored by the new comers as the anger of one of the ninja had cracked and taking action on his rage. Naruto was looking on in horror as Gaara was enclosing Sasuke in sand at the realization of the current situation that they had here. Sasuke was confused as to why Gaara wanted to kill him but Gaara was just about end his confusion right after placing both hands in a position for closing **(AN: I'd never want to be in Sasuke's position**).

"What do you mean you don't know how we got here, Uchiha? How are we going to get back? I am the _Kazekage_ of the Village Hidden in the Sand. It is _my_ job to protect my people. I can not protect them if I am not there and I _promised_ that I would be there. You better have one good explanation or your blood will be showered on the grass below you." Gaara spoke, quiet, calm, but definitely murderous. Sasuke realized that he was a good as dead. He had no idea how they got there as he had said before and he had no explanation to give to the angry Sabaku no Gaara. Alas, poor Uchiha Sasuke would have been dead. At least if Sango had not stepped in and saved his sorry little skin.

"Perhaps he was possessed by a demon. It would explain why he can't remember what happened. Now will you please tell us who you are? We might be able to help." She told them, Kirara mewing in agreement at her feet. Naruto and Gaara turned to her at the mention of 'demon' and Sasuke was dropped only to land on his feet like all his ninja training had taught him over the years. For now, he was saved by the woman with the boomerang. He'd have to thank her later. A few moments of silence went by before Naruto (you know how he is) introduced himself first.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. I like ramen and Sakura-chan. My goal in life is to be the sixth Hokage and I hate Orochimaru and Sasuke-teme." The rambunctious blonde haired ninja exclaimed proudly, pointing his forefinger towards his face. Sasuke rolled eyes as he dusted some spare sand particles off of his clothing before introducing himself next.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." The Konoha ninja said before stopping his introduction there and getting out a kunai and a cloth, cleaning it. He had a feeling that he would be needing his ninja skills for many things. Currently the person that put him in isolation with Gaara _and_ Naruto was top of his list…under his brother that is. Gaara was next and said only his two syllable name. Kagome smiled at them all and talked about what they, meaning InuYasha and his crew, were trying to do as far as their goals and to shed some light on area around them. It was something about a shikon no tama jewel and how it split into pieces and most of them were in the hands of a half-demon who wanted to use them to get rid of his human half and that he needed to be killed to gain justice for _a lot_ of people. It took every bone in Naruto's body for him to sit quiet and listen to her as he listened on to the explanation as it switched to demons. After it was over InuYasha had finished looking them over and told Kagome that they would not be much help anyway. The fact that they had never seen a demon or hanyou in their life proved it; at least for him anyway. They were also young and small. No demon in their right mind would be afraid of them. The next moment our precious InuYasha was seen to have collided into a tree, an angry Naruto standing where he had been, fist in front of him. Everyone still standing (except Gaara and Sasuke) were awed at the speed of which he had moved.

Like a dog with a tail between his legs, InuYasha came back and admitted (reluctantly) that they just _might_ be able to help them as long as they didn't get in his way. He then took Kagome's bag and rummaged through it until he found what he wanted: cup ramen and a first aid kit.


End file.
